This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Inhibition of phosphoglycerate mutase (PGM) has been shown to inhibit glycolytic flux and induce cell growth arrest in tumor cell lines. The Cravatt laboratory has found a covalent inhibitor of PGM that shows promise for tumor treatment.